Tamil Eelam
Tamil Eelam is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. He represents the aspired state of Tamil Eelam. His human name is Eelango. Tamil Eelam has dark eyes, skin and black wavy hair. His mother tongue is Tamil and he can speak English. Tamil Eelam like to eat rice with hot curry. He is wearing a LTTE standard uniform. Tamil Eelam, was once a shy boy but he has grown into an brave soldier. He is a stubborn and no one can dissuade him from his goals. He is very disciplined and consume no alcohol or tobacco. Tamil Eelam is a direct descendant of the Chola Empire and he is very proud of it. Like his grandfather Chola he has a tiger who accompanies him. He has a older brother who is known as Tamil Nadu,' '''the only person he really trusts. He is neutral towards other characters and hostile towards '''India '''and half-sister '''Sri Lanka '''because they dont want to accept him. Tamil Eelam's company (Based on Sri Lankan civil war) His former boss '''Britain '''favored him over Sri Lanka because of his english skills. Sri Lanka was jealous and hated Tamil Eelam for that. Sri Lanka managed to become the new boss and used her power to make the life of Tamil Eelam to hell. One day, Tamil Eelam summoned up all his courage to talk with his new boss Sri Lanka. * '''Tamil Eelam: What you're doing is not right!' * Sri Lanka: (slap). you have no right to talk to me, slave... * Tamil Eelam: I'm not your slave! (slap back) * Sri Lanka: This means war! The ambitious Tamil Eelam came often in dispute with his mentor India and feel unfairly treated by him. * India: I will train you for the fight with Sri Lanka. * Tamil Eelam: Thanks India, I wants to be boss of my own company. * India: Oh wait, I help you only to get the respect of Sri Lanka and not to start your own company. * Tamil Eelam: No, I hate Sri Lanka, I want not work in Sri Lanka's company! * India: I do not like you anymore, I will help Sri Lanka. * Tamil Eelam: Get out you traitor! * India: I will tell the other characters that you're the bad guy... On his way to establishing a company, he met new friends who followed similar goals. He and Palestine became good friends and Palestine shared his knowledge with him. Kurdistan has some sympathy for him. Tamil Eelam founded his own company and successfully fight back his rival Sri Lanka. Sri Lanka got help from India and other allies to eliminate the new threat. Tamil Eelam finally lost the unbalanced battle against his half-sister Sri Lanka and her allies. He was imprisoned by Sri Lanka in a dark dungeon to break his will. His older brother Tamil Nadu tries to convince India and other characters to help him free Tamil Eelam. * Tamil Nadu: India, you must help me to free Tamil Eelam. * India: You should not interfere in the matter of Sri Lanka. * Tamil Nadu: But..., he is my brother! * India: Tamil Nadu, I'm your boss and you have to listen to me! * India: I'm sure Sri Lanka will take good care of Tamil Eelam. * Tamil Nadu: No she will kill him! * India: You can now leave the room... Will Tamil Eelam ever be free?